Mistletoe Game
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: LATE CHRISTMAS FIC. It has been a few years since Simon and Jeanette had gotten together. With all the time gone by, someone decides that it's about time to go to the next stage. What better way to do so than with a game? "Continuation" of my story "All I Want For Christmas"


**_A/N:_**

**_Dark: Kuro's not available for talking._**

**_Light: The poor lad's gone mad. He's still posting a Christmas themed fic even though it's not Christmas. Hasn't been for quite a while now._**

**_Dark: So, please pardon him, fans that are probably reading this. He insists that people will still read it. So, to all of you who decided to click here, READ ON!_**

* * *

><p>Another snowy December day, and Simon was closed up in his room. The teen munk was lying on his bed, nose buried deep in a book. His strict attention to the book was broken when his phone, which was resting on his belly, buzzed rather obnoxiously, accompanied by a rather annoying ringtone.<p>

Sighing, he placed his book aside, making sure to save the page before he answered the phone with a lazy "Hello?". His whole demeanor changed when he heard Jeanette's soft, sweet voice.

"Hi Simon." She greeted cheerfully. Before Simon could speak, Jeanette continued on. "So... I was thinking that we could try some experiments today. Just the two of us." she spoke, "Everyone else left out for the day, so it's pretty lonely here." Simon just cleared his throat nervously, his mind beginning to wander. "Oh, uh, sure Jean. I'll be there soon." Simon replied. Jeanette blew him a kiss through the phone. "I can't wait! I'll leave the door open." she said before hanging up.

Even though the call was short, Simon's natural curiosity was on the rise. It didn't take a Nostradamus to know what Jeanette might have meant, but seeing his girlfriend, plus a whole day filled with experiments was sounding too good to just ignore. So, he quickly changed from his large sweater to a light blue hoodie, paired with dark blue pants. Simon left out of the room and headed downstairs. "I'll be back later!" He called, loud enough for his family to hear, before leaving, closing the door tightly behind himself.

* * *

><p>Simon opened the door to the Miller residence and stepped right in, making sure to lock the door back. Sure enough, the whole house seemed empty. He continued on, heading straight to Jeanette's room. The door was closed, and on it was a note that read "Merry Christmas" in Jeanette's handwriting.<p>

"Oh..." He gulped. Now he had a stronger confirmation of what was going on, and went right on in.

The first thing he noticed wasn't the candy cane like scent in the air, nor was it the dim lighting. Simon's eyes trained downwards, following after a trail of light red poinsettia leaves, each one leading towards Jeanette's bed. And once there, his eyes widened in surprise, followed by a light blush forming on his cheeks. "J-Jean?!"

It took all his willpower to not have a nosebleed immediately. Jeanette was laying across her bed, wearing a blue bra, with darker snowflakes, along with matching panties. She also had on a pair of false reindeer antlers and a tail. She was looking straight at Simon with half lidded eyes, twirling some mistletoe in her hand. A little laugh escaped her as Simon's jaw dropped.

"See something you like?" She hums, beckoning to him. Simon was at her bedside in a flash, looking over her body. "Uh... Don't you think it's a bit late for this?" he asks nervously.

"Don't act surprised, Simon." Jeanette crawled over to him and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "I made it pretty obvious, didn't I?" she asked in return. Simon nodded slowly, the faintest taste of peppermint lingering on his lips from the kiss. New lipstick maybe? "So... What experiment do you have in mind?" he asks.

Jeanette got to her knees and dangled the mistletoe above their heads. "You know what this means," she started, leaning closer to Simon. "I wanna see how long you can follow the rules~" She explains, smiling while Simon's cheeks burned with a blush. "Is that alright with you?"

He gulped, adjusting his glasses. It'd be rude to say no, especially since she was trying so hard. Plus, he wanted to see how far they could go. "Of course it's alright, Jeanette." He answers. Jeanette's eyes lit up and she smiled with glee. "Heh, let's get you ready then.

* * *

><p>Simon couldn't help trying to cover himself up. He was naked now, wearing the tail and antlers. Jeanette had even given him a false red nose to fit over his own.<p>

"There you go, Rudolph." She said, twirling the mistletoe again. Jeanette laid down on the bed, beckoning Simon over. Once he was by her side, she raised the mistletoe to her neck. Slowly, Simon placed a soft kiss on her neck, making her breath catch in her throat.

"Again..." she breathed, closing her eyes as Simon kissed her neck again and again, making her shudder lightly each time. Jeanette let out a quiet moan, putting her free hand on the back of his neck, keeping him in place. Simon blushed softly and licked over one of the dark spots forming on her neck. When she arched her back, he wrapped his arms around her.

Jeanette, noticing his excitement, moved the mistletoe down to her chest and Simon followed after it. Before she could instruct him, Simon had removed her bra, now staring longingly at her breasts. They definitely weren't the largest, but they were perfect for him. He hesitated, not wanting to rush the moment. But Jeanette was persistent, moving her chest closer to his face. "Don't keep me waiting, Rudolph." she said teasingly, scratching behind Simon's ear lightly. Was he blushing from the nickname?

After he stared for a while, Simon placed a kiss on one of Jeanette's perky nipples, suckling on it and rubbing her stomach, enticing a shaky moan from her as the little nub hardened in his mouth. Jeanette gripped Simon's hair, her body tensing up before she let out another moan. Simon's hand slowly moved up to her other breast, caressing and squeezing it as he gently pinched her nipple.

"A-Aahh... I thought you didn't want to do this..." Jeanette mumbled, trembling as she moved the mistletoe down to her belly. Simon pouted in disappointment, but followed anyway, kissing around her tummy. "Maybe I did want to... a little..." he replied, running his tongue around her bellybutton slowly before dipping it in a bit. The gesture made Jeanette gasp and squirm, curling her toes into the blankets. She was about to move the mistletoe again, but she stopped herself, tightening her hold on it as she attempted to stay still.

Simon licked her again and again, urging out Jeanette's little moans with ease. His hands went to her sides, curiously rubbing through her short fur. Jeanette held on to his head again, keeping him in place. Each kiss and lick sent shivers running up and down her spine, and she was soon moaning out his actual name. "S-Simooon... Wait..." She moaned, setting the mistletoe down as she tried to catch her breath. Simon grinned and pulled back from her, licking his lips as he waited.

Truth be told, he was acting completely on his own growing curiosity. Every last inch of Jeanette's body was a new experience; their little "game" making it all exciting. It aroused and intrigued him. All he wanted to do was keep playing. His excitement showed clearly from the blush on his face to the stiffness between his legs.

Jeanette, now recovered, took notice of this. Her cheeks darkened at the thoughts that now now filled her mind. She pushed those thoughts aside and grabbed the mistletoe. Simon blinked, focusing on it again. Jeanette smiled lightly and moved it between her legs. It didn't take long for Simon to follow after it and his cheeks burned a bright shade of pink when his gaze fell upon Jeanette's slit. Just the sight made his mind spin! Not to mention the alluringly sweet scent of arousal, shown obviously by a trickle of her juices, making him curl his toes against the bed. Everything was screaming at him, telling him to just go for it. So, he did.

Simon placed his hands on Jeanette's lithe thighs and leaned a little closer to her, trailing his tongue up along her untouched flower slowly, causing her breath to catch in her throat. Her hand immediately gripped the back of Simon's head again, a loud moan escaping her mouth this time. Jeanette's chest heaved a little with each shaky breath she took. Simon's tongue felt unspeakably better than her own hand or her toys, and she was eager to feel it again.

Gently, Simon dug his nails into her skin, just enough to leave a little mark as he pushed his tongue in her, holding Jeanette still as she tried to squirm. Jeanette squealed softly with pleasure, her hips moving closer to Simon's mouth in an attempt to get more of his tongue inside her.

Of course, Simon was more than happy to do so, pushing his tongue deeper into her slit and wiggling it around, completely driven by the desire to simply taste more of her flower's sweet nectar. He pressed his muzzle to her slit and dipped his tongue in as much as he could before slowly pulling it back out. Jeanette's body tensed up from the feeling and she arched her back. She didn't want to hit a climax yet, but Simon didn't give her a choice. His tongue hit against one of her "sweet spots", and her reaction was immediate. Her toes clutched the blankets, her hands gripped Simon's hair, and she gave one last thrust of her hips before letting out a drawn out moan of ecstasy as she came, spurting out her warm, clear "honey" right onto Simon's awaiting tongue.

Simon accepted every last drop she gave him, drinking up the sweet and sticky substance with vigor. 'That was kind of quick...' he thought as he drank. It took a while, but once Jeanette was well spent, she relinquished her death grip on him, collapsing onto the bed, breathless and happy.

"Oh wow... That was amazing, Rudolph..." Jeanette breathed. She propped herself on her arms, still panting as she eyed Simon. "So... Shall we keep going?" she offers once she was breathing normally. Simon's obvious "Yes" answer came less than a second later. Jeanette took hold of the mistletoe again and playfully held the plant over Simon's head. Simon leaned closer for another kiss, but wasn't met halfway as expected.

Instead, Jeanette had moved the plant down to Simon's crotch, right above his stiff 7 inches. "Uh, Jeanette?" he started, "I don't think I can bend that much." he says.

A sly grin came to Jeanette's face. She moved around, getting down on her hands and knees. "Well, I'll just handle this one for you." She says simply, fixing her focus onto Simon's length. It didn't take long for those perverse thoughts to her mind, and she welcomed them this time. She also hoped the practice with her toys would pay off.

So, she gripped Simon by the base and began stroking him slowly, leaning in closer to kiss his tip, which resulted in him tensing up immediately in her hold. He put a trembling hand to the back of her head, which Jeanette took as a sign to keep going. She kissed it a few more times, making Simon moan each time. His moans only got louder as she soon took the head into the warm wetness of her mouth, rubbing her tongue around it slowly."A-Aahh... Jeanette... That's- Ngh!" he couldn't finish his sentence; Jeanette fit over half of his cock in her mouth, covering it all in her spit, the warmth making his head spin and his shaft throb, leaking out a few drops of his precum.

At the first taste, Jeanette wanted to spit it all out and quit. But after a few spurts, she came to enjoy the salty and sweet flavor as well as the slick texture it had. She let it pool up in her mouth some before swallowing it all, her free hand resting on Simon's butt to keep him in place.

Simon bit his lip and curled his toes into her bed, grabbing hold of Jeanette's head, thrusting into her mouth slowly, as to not harm her. He let out a low groan and soon picked up speed, his eyes closed a little. His pre leaked out in an almost continuous flow, quickly swallowed by Jeanette and replaced with more. Simon moaned out her name, his back arching a bit. He could feel his cum building up already, threatening to spill out early.

He let out a moaning whine and tried his best to hold it in, ultimately failing as he felt Jeanette suddenly fit the other half of his length into her mouth, her nose pressed up against his lower belly. That pushed him over the edge. Simon held her head still and tossed his head back, eyes shut tight as he unleashed his cum in her mouth, moaning out her name loudly.

Jeanette's eyes widened with surprise. The actual stuff was a lot sweeter than his pre, and she gulped down every last spurt he gave her happily, her belly warming up with his cum. 'How much does he have...?" she thought, still sucking away on his cock. She waited a while before pulling away from him, licking her lips clean. "You're still hard, Simon." she said, looking up at him.

He blushed from the remark, nodding slowly. Jeanette set the mistletoe off to the side, this time simply pressing her lips against Simon's. "Wanna handle that, or do I have to do it for you?" she says, breaking the kiss. Before Simon could answer her, she had pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him, resting her hands on his shoulders. He wiggled a little, his blush darkening as he looked her in the eyes. "Uh... You can?" he replied.

Not wanting to stall, Jeanette quickly reached back and took hold of Simon's shaft, guiding it towards her awaiting slit. Her body tensed up as she felt the tip touch her nethers, and she let out a soft sigh. "Here goes..." she said, taking a deep breath before firmly sitting down in his lap, sending the entirety of his shaft enter her effortlessly.

Their resulting moans were expected, both shaky and loud as the sudden rush of pleasure ran through their bodies. Jeanette recovered from the blissful stupor first, tightening her hold on Simon's shoulders before she started working herself up and down along his shaft, getting into a steady bouncing pace. She didn't try to contain her blissful moans, letting them out freely as the ride went on. She picked up her pace a little, panting softly already.

Simon soon grabbed hold of her hips, guiding her along his cock as she bounced. "God, you feel tight!" he grunted, biting his lip as he felt her walls convulse around him. He was soon thrusting his hips as well, pushing himself a little deeper into her each time. His hold tightened as he squirmed a little, suddenly rolling over and pinning Jeanette beneath him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I-I thought you wanted me on top!" Jeanette squeaked, gripping the blankets tightly as Simon started humping her again. Simon leaned down and whispered "Changed my mind." in her ear before locking their lips together in another heated kiss, getting rougher with each of his thrusts.

'Not... gonna... last...' he thought, closing his eyes and picking up his pace again, making Jeanette moan into his mouth. He knew that his orgasm would come quickly, and he was going to make Jeanette remember this moment for a long time. So, he broke the kiss and lowered his head, kissing her neck again. That worked like a charm. Jeanette arched her back almost immediately, trying to move her hips even closer to his while moaning out his name loudly, gripping his shoulders and holding on for dear life and trying not to lose her mind. Her breathing was quick and uneven, coming out in pleasured panting. It didn't help that Simon had nearly hit a sweet spot, either. She wriggled beneath him, desperately trying to get that special spot touched. Soon enough, she ended up letting out a loud moan, louder than usual, and dug her nails deeply in the blankets, her cheeks darkening.

"H-Hit it again..." she begged tiredly, looking up to Simon with half lidded eyes while he pounded away at her. She shakily grabbed hold on him, wrapping her arms around Simon's body and clinging to him, shuddering visibly as another thrust against her sweet spot resulted in a mind-blowing orgasm. Her mouth opened in a silent wail of bliss as she felt her clear cum escape her body, soon followed by a rush of tingling warmth. Her vision wavered and she couldn't help panting against Simon's skin. When his own orgasm hit, specks of light filled her vision as she felt the heat of Simon's seed shooting inside her body, his moaning of her name and tightening grip making her go limp.

* * *

><p>Once her head had stopped spinning, she looked tiredly up to Simon, who had stopped humping altogether. He was panting just as much as she was, his gaze locked sternly with hers. They didn't say anything, letting their bodies speak for themselves. They met each other in a gentle kiss, holding each other as close as they could while the recovered from their encounter.<p>

A while passed before Simon pulled from the kiss, smiling down at Jeanette. "Best experiment ever..." he said with a light hum in his voice. It may have been the afterglow talking, or it could have been his heart. Jeanette kissed his nose, smiling back at him.

"Wanna do it again?"


End file.
